


Hte series

by pizzadeliveryguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on shit with my bro sam, F/M, M/M, blowjob, the succ, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadeliveryguy/pseuds/pizzadeliveryguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>huccs needs succ from kilo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huccs needs a succ

**Author's Note:**

> God help me

"Kilo i need a good succ" Huccs said to kilo while starkiller base was falling.  
"No Huccs." Kilo said firmly.  
"Kilo PLS i need a good succ." Huccs begged, pointing to his rising magnum DONG.

"Huccs no"

"Huccs YES" 

" if i succ we will die out here." Kilo said firmly.

"Fine,,, you will succ you on the ship." Huccs sighed.

"Snoke will not be proud of u..." Kilo grunted as the ground began to shift. 

"Kilo,,,ur so shredded,,,ily,," huccs said.

"No, huccs, u only live for succ."

"Wtf no"

"Yes u do. Why would u do this 2 me???" Kilo cried, his heart breaking. "Ur breaking my heart???"

"Kilo no ily." Huccs reassured him. 

"Prove it by carrying me." Kilo said wiping away his tears.

"Wtf ur too heavy."

"Do it huccs" kilo demanded.

"Kilo,,,i must leave u,,,ur too heavy,,," and with that, huccs walked away, leaving his succ buddy to die


	2. a succ will help anekon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reccs thinks succ will help anekon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am truly sorry

"A succ might help u anekon." Reccs said to a wounded anekon.

"Reccs pls no" anekon said, pushijg him away from the captain.

"Anekon pls it is better than hte bugs." 

"RECCS SENATOR AMEEDOLA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GIVE ME SUCC." Anekon yelled.

"Padmoo is not here tho." Reccs replied seductively. 

"RECCS NO"

"RECCS YES"

"My dink is only for padmoo" anekon yelled again.

"I can make my dink urs" Reccs winked.

And then Anekon got succ from a clone.


	3. ...anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

I woll not be writing more of this. I have moved onto a new fandom(marvel) so expect more marvel fanfictions. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a awful writing


End file.
